


The Morning After

by OpheliaFairfax



Category: Celebrity Juice, Superman - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV), Tristan & Isolde (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaFairfax/pseuds/OpheliaFairfax
Summary: After waking up in the bed of her celebrity crush Henry Cavil, what will the morning after a one night stand entail?  She's got a very kinky trick up her sleeve to make sure he remembers this one!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Clark Kent
Kudos: 40





	The Morning After

I find myself in twisted sheets, in Henry Cavill’s bed. My heart is racing and I’m hot and sweaty. I try to catch my breath and slow my breathing, next to me I see his rib cage rising and falling as he does the same, his chest is glistening with beads of sweat, and I can see his ribs as he stretches his arms up to his head. God, he’s got the best chest hair. It’s almost perfectly symmetrical, it’s not too thick or long, just enough to run your fingers through. I want to touch it so I do. I run my fingers through it over his nipples and can’t resist the urge to twist it in my fingers and tug gently. 

He turns on his side to look at me, one arm bent under his head so that I can see his armpit, so manly with the defined arm muscles and sprout of hair. He’s grinning at me with that wide, charming smile that has melted every heart on and off-screen for years - There’s mischief in it too this morning. I run my finger down the middle of his chest, lowering my eyes coquettishly as my hand goes further and further down. He moves his own hand to rest on top of mine and stills its movement. He doesn’t remove it though, he just holds it there, on his most memorable part. I realise that it’s not getting bigger and it occurs to me that although he’s enjoying my touch, he’s in a refraction period and recovering from our last encounter. It’s fair enough I think, I don’t want to overdo it and be too pushy, so eventually I take my hand away and instead simply trace patterns on his chest, going around his nipples and all those well-defined chest muscles. 

After a while, Henry takes my hand and kisses it on the palm side of the wrist, then leans in and kisses me on the lips. Just lightly but also very meaningfully, as if to say “to be concluded”. He rolls over and walks naked from the room, his muscly back, bum and thighs are the perfect view and I just want to sink my teeth into his buttocks. I hear him go into the bathroom. He goes into the large walk-in shower in his en-suite and turns it on, letting it run whilst he rustles around. I’m still thinking of that perfect arse of his and I get a mischievous idea in my head. 

I walk naked into the en-suite and decide to get into the shower with him. He’s surprised to see me, but happy too, welcoming me with that dazzling smile again, wrapping my arms around his waist, holding me tightly as the warm water falls on us like summer rain. I break away and squeeze some shower gel into my hands, it smells of citrus and the orient and I breathe in the heady smell of it as I soap his hairy chest, washing away those beads of sweat, circling my hands in his chest hair as the lather turns white and foamy. As it washes away in the water I lean into him, then use my tongue to lick down the centre of his chest. A long line formed with the very point of my tongue from his clavicle, all the way down the deep trench form by his pecks, down to his navel and further down to the nest of wiry hair that crowns his groin. I rest my face there for a moment, then repeat the journey with my tongue, working my way back up to his breast bone. He’s gone still and slightly tense, but his body says he’s enjoying the intimate touches, so I put my hands on his shoulders.  
“Turn around”, I whisper into his ear. So he turns away from me, to face the shower spray and the wall.  
“Now spread your legs”, and with a little encouragement from my hands, he plants his feet further apart.  
“Bend over, and put your hands on the wall in front of you”. He turns his head to look at me with a question, but I raise my eyebrows if to ask, why aren’t you doing what I say? I’m in charge now. 

So he turns his head back round to face the wall, and with my hands, I spread apart his butt cheeks, and put my face between the firm flesh. The water is running down his back and into my mouth, and I gently lick his arsehole, teasingly at first, with short, light touches, flicks of my tongue then long but light licks. 

At first, he clenches, Unsure of such new and intimate sensations from someone who is essentially a stranger, but I caress his butt cheeks with my hands, and put my cheek on the bottom of his back, my face a sturdy touch. “ It’s all okay”, I’m saying with my body. You’re going to enjoy this intimacy, and I won’t let anything happen to you. 

He relaxes and I put my tongue back on his small opening. This most intimate of places which is bumpy and soft, all at the same time. I lick roughly at him, and feel him shiver down his back, a little whispered moan escaping his lips. 

Harder and harder, I work at his arse, feeling the tension slip away through the relaxed muscles in his firm bum and his back. Slowly his arsehole opens to me, and at that point one of my hands goes round to his cock, gently stroking it, up and down the shaft. But although it’s wet it’s not slippery, it needs some lubrication to ease the movements of my hand up and down its shaft. I feel around behind me for some shampoo, click the lid, pour some in my hands and start rubbing his cock with it. The effect is instantaneous. His cock grows bigger, stiffer, throbs harder, whilst I still lap at his bum. 

He’s submitting to me and it’s the biggest turn on. It’s too much not to take my own enjoyment, so, crouched down as I am, I put my middle finger on my own button of delight, and make little circles around my clit. 

I moan into his arsehole, and suddenly he’s aware that I’m taking my pleasure too. His mood changes slightly, and I realise that he wants me to focus more on him. So I ask,  
“Do you want to feel me inside you?” It takes a moment for my question to register with him. His ass clenched slightly when I asked him, but all of a sudden I feel him give in, His muscles relax back to where he was and there's a whispered reply “yes”. 

More shampoo goes onto my fingers, and slowly I put the pressure of one against his hole. I feel his tighten, so I don’t push him. I wait for him to relax into it again. My cheek is resting on his lower back, and I feel him breathe in and out. The fingers on my free hand caress his haunches, then his ribs, and work up to his shoulders. Suddenly I rake my fingers nails down the length of his back and I feel him breathe in. As he does so my finger is drawn into his arse.

I don’t push. I just let it rest there, as my other hand moves around the front to touch his cock. This distraction is enough for him and I feel him relax again. So I wiggle my finger.  
“Hrrrunnrrhh”, is the noise I get in return. It’s a noise that means pleasure has been found in the strangest of places. 

I pull my finger out a quarter and then slowly push it back in.  
“Oh Christ”.  
I smile to hear it. So I push my finger in a little further, then draw it out again. Just little movements. I repeat this, and start to get a rhythm with these little actions. I’m in control of his pleasure now and he’s lost to the world, lost to my ministrations, melting into the pleasure I’m giving him. He’s never going to forget this one night stand!

The hand on his cock starts to match the rhythm of the finger in his arse. He arches his back and his head goes up, the water falling on his head not his back now. As I’m pushed back onto my haunches I can see the strain in his hands. He’s been pushing against the tiled wall, and his hands are red and white with the strain. 

The rhythm of my one finger isn't enough I decide. So I take it out and push two of my fingers in, just a little way.  
“Hhhrrrr”.  
I wait, his bum has clenched and I don’t know if I’ve pushed him too far. I gently caress his cock with my other hand, lightly stroking it up and down. 

Eventually, his head goes back down and I can feel him pushing it against the wall. So I push my two fingers in a little way further and back out to where they were. Then in just a fraction further, and out just a touch. In this manner, I soon find him more relaxed. He spreads his legs wider, bracing them against the two walls either side of us. He started pushing back into me when my fingers go in and I know it’s time. 

I push them in as far as they’ll go and I hear him take a sharp intake of breath.  
“Just breath”, I tell him.  
His breathing gets heavier, I can hear his lips pushing out the air. I wait for his body to accept the pleasure. 

It’s time. I reach for his prostate, large and round inside him. His knees buckle slightly and I can tell I’ve hit the spot. He’s having to hold himself up with his hands. I press it, then start to pump. Slowly at first, backwards and forwards, then harder, and gradually harder and faster. His cock in my other hand is throbbing and I rub it up and down in time with my other hand.  
“Fuuuuuck”, comes his voice from the waterfall.  
I smile to hear it. I want to make him a slave to me. I want to make him feel like a king and a slave at the same time, and he must be at my mercy in order to do this. 

My fingers are pumping his arse, my hand is stroking his cock, up and down, in and out, harder and harder and harder. All of a sudden I feel his balls retreat and I know he’s about to climax. I push him as far as he will go, my attentions firm and caressing, but unforgiving.  
“Give it to me!” I instruct him. 

His knees buckle and his back collapses, his head shoots up and there’s a strained noise coming from him. He’s holding his breath until.... a release of air in one big gasp and I feel him release his climax to me. 

I slow down, pumping softer and softer, draining every inch of pleasure from him until he says, no pleads, “stop”. So I stop. My fingers stay inside for a brief moment. I release my grasp on his cock, then remove my fingers and hold him tightly around the waist, whilst he pants to regulate his breathing. 

It’s some time before he’s able to stand up straight. And when he turns round to me, I can still see his eyes are somewhere else. Still at the edges of the petit mort. 

“My turn,” I say to him. And I’m rewarded with a dazzling smile.


End file.
